Rise
Overview Summary *Defend the town of Beetletun. Obtained from Scrying Pool at the Hall of Monuments (select the option "Show me the story of the Mantle's guise.") Requirements * The Mantle's Guise * Keiran's Bow equipped Reward :The reward is automatically granted upon completion. :* 5,000 XP :* 1,000 Gold :Not stated in the Quest Log: :* 1,250 Vanguard reputation points :* 2 Medals of Honor for first completion :* 5 War Supplies for subsequent completions Followup * Reunion Dialogue Intermediate dialogue 1 Shining Blade Warrior: Good people of Beetletun, we come to you on behalf of Queen Salma. Krytan: The Six bless Salma! What can we do to help? Shining Blade Warrior: The Queen is imposing new taxes upon all of her subjects. Those unable to pay will do so with their lives. And since this village looks rather poor...your deaths will be your vow of fealty! Krytan: What? N-No! Someone, help us! Intermediate dialogue 2 Keiran Thackeray: People of Beetletun! You have been deceived by the White Mantle! Keiran Thackeray: They seek to tarnish the name of the Shining Blade, and they will unless we stand up. They will write their message in your blood unless we face them down, here and now. Keiran Thackeray: Have faith and we will see this through! There's nothing to fear! Krytan: We're with you! Intermediate dialogue 3 Keiran Thackeray: Fight hard! Make the White Mantle regret ever threatening your homes! Intermediate dialogue 4 Keiran Thackeray: You're doing well! We can win this fight! Intermediate dialogue 5 Miku: Heh. This looks like the big one. I hope you're ready! Intermediate dialogue 6 Keiran Thackeray: Stand fast! We can break them! Intermediate dialogue 7 Krytan: We've done it! Our village is safe! Miku: You did a brave thing back there. You didn't just save those people. You gave them the courage to fight for themselves. Keiran Thackeray: Now I understand what it means to be a leader. I know that I can change, and I can be something more. Thanks to you. Miku: Don't flatter me...too much. I only brought out what was there all along. Miku: Listen, just as you've realized something...so have I. There's a place I need to return to. There's unfinished business I need to take care of. Miku: You could come with me. I like having you by my side. Keiran Thackeray: It would be so easy for me to say yes. But I have unfinished business of my own. Someone I need to return to. Someone who has been nothing but difficult... Keiran Thackeray: But I understand now, the challenge is what drew me to her. I need to see this through. Miku: I suspected as much. Farewell, Keiran. I hope that our paths will cross again someday. I'll give you time to reconsider! Heh. Post-quest dialogue Only after the first completion. Gwen: Keiran, Keiran...you brash, idiotic, persistent, childish...sweet fool. Gwen: He's out there somewhere, and he's looking for me. Gwen: This time...this time I'm going to meet him halfway. That's the only way this is going to work. Gwen: Please help me find him. I need to see him once more...there's something I have to tell him. Walkthrough See the walkthrough for Auspicious Beginnings for notes about playing as Keiran Thackeray. In this quest, your skill bar will be augmented with two additional shouts (the eighth skill is added after the first battle): Both "There's Nothing to Fear!" and Nature's Blessing affect all allies, thus the Krytans will also benefit from them. The Krytans will automatically resurrect after a short time, so don't worry too much about keeping them all alive. It is highly recommended to stand on the wooden deck at the west part of the village. The high ground adds considerable damage to the bow attacks. In addition, the enemies seldom follow you there. At the final battle, some pulling is needed to get them near enough for the kill. The village will be assaulted from both sides by groups of White Mantle and Peacekeepers. Survive the assault to complete the quest. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Repeatable quests